


Right Thing

by NotTasha



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTasha/pseuds/NotTasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin and Ezra are approached by a couple who need their help.  They try to do the right thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

> RATING: I'm pretty sure this is a G, no bad language  
> CATEGORY: OW  
> DISCLAIMERS: This is fanfiction. No profit involved. This story is based on the television series "The Magnificent Seven". No infringement upon the copyrights held by CBS, MGM, Showtime Extreme, Trilogy Entertainment Group, The Mirisch Corp. or any others involved with that production is intended.  
> MAJOR CHARACTERS: Ezra and Vin  
> NOTE: this was written for the 2013 Magnificent Seven Big Bang. .  
> DATE: Originally posted December 20, 2013

PART 1:   
"I heard that ya'll help people."

Vin and Ezra looked up from their table in the Brown Bear Tavern in Ridge City where they had been waiting as patiently as two hungry men could wait.

Maple Barlow stood stiffly before them with her husband Andy. Her hands were clasped on a carpet bag. Her head bowed. Andy had one arm wrapped around her waist. He was tall and broad shouldered. She was slight. Both were blond, but her hair took on the color of sunshine, while his was more like straw.

"Well," Vin spoke up, "we aim to help those who need it."

Ezra said nothing, but sighed as he gazed toward the kitchen for the dinner they'd ordered.

"We heard from others that you'd do the right thing and help us," Andy started, but stopped and turned to his wife as she started to cry.

Ezra stood, offering his chair to the lady. "Now, now," he soothed. "No need for that. As my compatriot said, and against my better judgment, we'll help wherever we can." 

She slumped into the offered seat and her husband moved in behind her, resting hands on her stiff shoulders.

Ezra asked, "What sort of trouble has found you?"

Maple steeled herself, sitting up stiffly. "Those boys tricked us. We trusted them and they..." she sniffled loudly. Ezra pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, and she took it from him with a grateful smile. "…they took it," she completed.

"Took what?" Vin asked.

"My necklace," Maple continued. "Andy gave it to me. Oh, Andy…"

"Maple…" was all he could say as his face scrunched as if in pain.

"Necklace?" Ezra cocked his head. "I don't recall you wearin' one earlier."

"It's too precious to keep out," Maple responded. "Far too precious."

"Precious?" Ezra repeated again, his attention honed. "Gold perhaps? Diamonds?"

Andy waved a hand, "Oh, it's not like that. It's glass, the gems are all glass. The metal is plated."

Maple's body shook. "But they were almost gems. So real!"

Andy smiled sadly. "It was my grandmother's. She'd been a maid at a great house in England. The master gave it to her as a wedding gift. It's pretty as anything, nicely made, but it's not worth much outside of the sentiment. My mother was given it when grandma passed," and then it was Andy's turn to get choked up. He sniffled. "Then it came to me when she got sick. It's the only thing I have to remember them by. I gave it to Maple on our wedding." And he rubbed the shoulders of his sobbing young wife. "She was so beautiful in her wedding gown, wearin' that necklace."

"Undoubtedly," Ezra said thoughtfully, which earned him a quiet smile.

"Who took it?" Vin asked.

"The Lopez brothers," Maple spat out, as she lifted her head and brought the handkerchief to her face. "While we were on the stagecoach."

The stage had come through Four Corners earlier that day, stopping for a short time to switch out horses and allow the passengers a rest. Two lawmen had come up with them from Bakersville because the Lopez brothers were jewelers on their way to San Francisco. Their cargo needed protection. The judge had arranged for a fresh escort from Four Corners for the remainder of the journey to Ridge City. Chris had been happy to volunteer two of his men.

Ezra and Vin didn't have much contact with the passengers during the journey, but had seen the young couple board the vehicle, followed by the three well-dressed Latinos. The men were young and handsome, wearing jeweled rings and well-made suits. One carried a heavy case, another held an impressive-looking toolkit. The third, and youngest, was the talker of the group. He quickly had the Barlows engaged in a cheerful conversation.

The chatter of the five young people had filled the stage for the entire journey, and as far as the lawmen were concerned, the passengers had parted as friends.

"Alonzo Lopez," Andy said, tapping a finger on the table. "He was the leader. Rudolfo, he's the one who did it! Jaime distracted us."

Maple wrung at the handkerchief. "They'd come from some rich man's property and were headed for their next appointment."

"At the Mamie Hotel!" Andy put in. "They're leavin' here on the evenin' train, and were damn proud of havin' a room at the best place is town for the afternoon. Then off to San Francisco to set up shop! I bet they'll use our necklace just for the setting. I bet they threw out what was worthless to them."

Maple made a sad gasp, and her crying began again. "They sounded so important, going to California, when we're just settin' to live in Roosterville."

"Roosterville…" Ezra repeated in a quiet voice, and Vin rolled his eyes.

Maple continued, "They tricked us by showing us their work, saying how they were experts at repairing anything."

Ezra looked interested. "Were they carrying many diamonds? Jewels? Any idea on what kind of gems, and how many? Gold?" He flicked a hand. "I'm not needing specifics at the moment. An estimate will do."

"I don't know how much they have," Andy said. "A lot, I'd reckon. They didn't want to show us what was in their big case, and I'm sure that's where all their best things are. They just showed off what was being repaired in the kit."

Maple scrunched at the handkerchief. "One'd think that if someone could make such loveliness, they'd have beauty in their souls, too. They should be punished!"

"Wealth'll do that to a person," Vin said, giving Ezra a pointed look. "Tarnishes up a soul."  
Ezra smiled back at Vin, "Tarnish is easily removed with a little effort, and no one is the wiser of the stain. And not all punishment is deserved." He then asked, "Exactly, how did they remove the necklace from your possession?"

Andy soothingly kept his hands on Maple's shoulders. "The clasp was worn. It wouldn't stay shut, so Maple… so we asked the brothers if they could fix it."

Maple smiled through her sad expression, "Rudolfo said they would and he wouldn't charge us a thing, since we were friends and all. He made a big show of fixing it, tellin' us that it was nicely made in spite of being just glass. He was impressed," she went on. "When he was done, he took a pretty velvet bag from inside his kit, like what a king would have. He put the necklace inside, all careful-like, saying it was a little gift to us, a wedding present."

"He kept fussing with that bag," Andy said in a low voice.

"And we thanked him," Maple said bitterly. "We couldn't stop thanking him. And I put it into my traveling bag, thanking him still."

Ezra lifted a hand to enter the conversation, "And might I guess, when you checked the bag later, you found it contained something altogether different?"

Maple scowled, as she brought out the red velvet sack. Disgustedly, she flung it onto the table.  
Ezra regarded her a moment, then reached for it. He loosened the strings, and dumped out the contents -- a cheap heavy jewelry chain.

"They took it!" Maple spat out. "It wasn't worth that much and they took it anyway! Just because they could." Her bottom lip quivered.

"Have you spoken to the local law?" Ezra asked, as he returned the chain to the pouch.

Andy shook his head. "Folks told us that he wasn't a good man, that he'd make things worse."

Vin sighed and nodded. Ridge City's new sheriff, Ed Walters, was already gaining a reputation.  
Vin asked, "Can you tell us what the necklace looks like?"

Maple spread her hands apart on the table. "It's about so big," she said. "With gems all woven together with gold. There's all this clear glass and blue and green, in the shape of a big bird."

"A peacock," Andy supplied helpfully, "with its tail all spread." He put his hand on his chest, just below his throat, "It's about this big."

"Substantial," Ezra noted, "and gaudy, by the sound of it. I take it that Mrs. Barlow doesn't wear it often. It must not go with everything."

"It's too important to wear every day," Maple stated. "And with the clasp the way it was…" and she trailed off. "Oh, Andy. If we'd only left it as is was…"

"We'll get it for you," Vin decreed. "I give you my word. You can count on that."

Ezra frowned, but nodded.

Andy and Maple smiled at them, their expressions full of relief and gratitude.

7777777 

"Do we really want to get involved in this?" Ezra quizzed. "It would appear that we're putting ourselves at risk for no gain."

"We'd be doin' the right thing, a good deed." Vin told him. "There's a saying about a good deed bein' like a candle in the dark."

"Shakespeare," Ezra responded, and then, putting on a theatrical tone, "'How far that little candle throws his beams! So shines a good deed in a naughty world'." 

"That's the one."

"Well, the Lopez Brothers have certainly been naughty boys in this instance. But, the Barlows should have been payin' attention."

Vin responded, "What those men did was wrong. Took advantage of good folk. We're gonna fix it."

"I want to get a look at their case," Ezra said. "The necklace in question is piffle. But if the Barlows were right about the rest of it…" and he smacked his hands together, "… there might be plenty to interest me. When we get there, I'll do the talkin'. They might not take too kindly to the accusations, so you had best be ready for some trouble."

Vin stopped outside of the hotel. "You think it'd come to gunplay?" he asked.

Ezra shrugged and considered. "It's quite possible. If this is the way they do business, they may be desperate men, capable of anythin'. Ah, there they are."

In the lobby of the hotel, the three young men sat at a table, having dinner. They appeared comfortable and sure of themselves, without a care in the world. They were chatting quietly as they ate.

Vin frowned. "They should be ashamed of themselves. On the stagecoach, they seemed decent enough, open to makin' friends."

Ezra told him, "To spirit away something important in that manner, one must be rather… amicable," and he smiled pleasantly. "Still, if they were wiser, they'd be gone by now."

"Have you ever pulled that same scam on a person?" Vin asked pointedly.

Ezra sighed, "Given the right circumstances, it's easy to pull off. It seems as if they took a big risk for little gain. And they'd be too easily caught. Did they do it for practice?"

"Could be."

"Perhaps, they knew that they could buy off Walters if it came to that. Not wise though. After making a decision like that, I believe that these men aren't thinking straight."

"Might become violent if pressed," Vin added glumly. "We don't need this to be rough. Maybe there's a way we can get it from them without accusin' anyone." He looked to Ezra. "Think you can pull that same scam on them?"

"Hmmm," Ezra rubbed his chin. "Doubtful, since they already know the trick. Can you see if they have their traveling boxes with them? If they don't have the jewelry at hand, we'll need to go after this a different way. "

Vin nodded and sauntered across the street. He didn't enter the hotel, rather he stood for a moment outside and adjusted something on his boot as he glanced through the window. From that angle, he could see enough of the room to tell him what he needed to know. He put his foot down, and continued down the boardwalk until he reached the corner. By the time he crossed the road, Ezra had moved to meet him, still keeping his eye on the Mamie Hotel's front window.

"Boxes aren't there," Vin told him. "We should contact the local law. Let them deal with this."

Ezra made a sound as if he was choking. "Do you honestly wish to bring this story to Sheriff Walters?"

"Think the cases are in the room they rented?" Vin asked.

Ezra nodded, "Most likely."

"On the second floor, I reckon," Vin decided.

"Possibly that room," Ezra indicated a window with his gaze. "It has a good view of the street and doesn't have a balcony. That makes it more secure. Good light, in case they are planning to perform any further repairs. Not one of the best rooms. The Lopez Brothers have money, but they are not dripping with it."

"Might be that room, too," Vin said, indicating the next window.

"True. I'd bet on either of them."

"I could get to the roof using the stairs that run up the side. I can get to the roof from there, then swing down to that side balcony," Vin speculated. He continued to study the building. "Then come across the ledge. There's enough room to sidle along."

Ezra licked his lips. "Think of the wealth waiting there for us."

"I'll go," Vin decided. "You make sure the fellas don't come upstairs."

"But, but…" Ezra stuttered , "I'm quite able to swing myself up onto the balcony, as you well know!"

"Oh, I know," Vin responded.

"And I feel that I would be the best at helping you to determine which of the pieces to take with us, and which to leave behind. Certainly, these boys have tried the same scam on others, and it would only be right to help others reclaim their lost heirlooms. If nothing else, I'd help us to avoid picking out any other glass."

"We ain't taking anything but the right one, that fancy peacock necklace," Vin told him.

"But think of the other people who have suffered a similar loss," Ezra went on. "Think of how grateful they'll all be."

"We got no idea if they done this to other people."

"It's highly possible -- quite probable. There's a good chance…."

"And what'll happen if we take other things, and we don't find the former owners?" Vin said, already knowing the answers.

Ezra smiled widely. "We'll split the winnin's," he said. "There's certain to be enough to go around." And he rubbed his hands together again, not even aware of his motions. "The brothers have been pulling scams on folks throughout the territory. Certainly, they deserve a little retribution. This way they receive their punishment without havin' to suffer Sheriff Walters." He raised his chin a fraction and gazed hopefully to the Vin. "Everyone comes out ahead."

"That's why you won't be comin'," Vin said, giving Ezra a hard poke on the breastbone. "Too temptin' for the likes of you."

"But…" Ezra protested, taking a step back to avoid the prodding.

"I'm just savin' you from yourself," Vin said. "You've said it some time ago, that you're not to be trusted around so much wealth. And you shouldn't be raking your dirty paws through all of it."  
"Dirty," Ezra muttered, looking at his manicured nails. "That isn't possible." He nodded then, conceding to Vin's wisdom. "Are you sure you can choose the right thing from their case? Do you even know what a peacock looks like?"

"A bird that's too fancy for its own good – kinda like you."

Ezra didn't disagree.

Vin pointed to the lobby. "Keep those fellas occupied. Don't let them leave the lobby. Think you can handle that."

Ezra smiled broadly in response.

Vin started to move across the street, but Ezra grabbed his arm. "Look in the toolkit first!" he suggested. "It'll be quicker to search, and the necklace is probably still in there after their scam."

7777777   
The Mamie was embarrassingly simple to break into. One would think, if it were the best place in town, they'd take better care to protect their guests. Apparently, lack of care was rampant in Ridge City.

Once he was out of sight, nobody noticed Vin swinging down from the roof. People have a tendency to not look up unless something is drawing attention, and Vin was a master at avoiding detection.

He hung for a moment outside of the window of the first target room, surveying. The space had one large bed, a wardrobe, a bureau and a mirror. He could see his image reflecting back, looking ridiculous.

A hatbox sat on the dresser and a parasol leaned against the wardrobe.

Vin shuffled along the outside of the building, keeping silent as he moved to the next room. He reached the partially-opened window and stared in. The room had two small beds along with a low bureau and a wardrobe. Draped across the beds were men's jackets.

Satisfied that – at least – no women belonged to the room, Vin worked the window fully-open, and swung himself through.

He checked the wardrobe first – finding it empty. The drawers of the bureau were too shallow for the cases, so he moved toward the beds.

A sound in the hallway stopped him. Footsteps – headed in the direction of the room. Quietly, Vin drew his mares-leg and waited. The footfalls came closer – closer -- and then stopped. He chewed his lip, waiting.

There was a click of a lock. Vin froze, and watched the door as the key clicked. The handle didn't move, and Vin let out a low breath as he heard the door across from the room open. It shut – and the footsteps were more muffled as the tenant moved within the other room.

Vin returned to his task, sliding his weapon to its place before he bent to check under the bed that was pressed against the wall. He smiled at his discovery.

He pulled the big case out, and then the toolkit behind it. He cracked open the kit, trying to be silent and quick. Inside, he found all manner of fine tools: needle-nosed pliers with tiny tips, tweezers, wee hammers, doll-sized clamps. Small, covered boxes held brightly-colored stones, empty settings, chains and other bits and pieces.

He lifted out the top tray, and pushed around the larger tools beneath. No luck. Ezra must have been wrong.

He was about to unlatch the big case when he noticed how the toolkit narrowed. It may have been designed to keep the upper tray separated from the bottom, but there was another possible reason.

He pushed on one inside wall of the box, and the wood moved. A firmer push, and the wall slid upward, revealing a hidden compartment. He reached in and felt around. Something shifted.  
Hooking his fingers into it, Vin drew out a shiny, flashy chain, with a heavy, colorful ornament, the peacock necklace, just as described.

He held it up to the light. It dazzled. The bird design was as big as his hand, attached to a rope of sparklers to surround the wearer's neck. Pretty pieces winked and metal shone.

It was gaudy as hell. How was Maple able to wear it and not feel like a fool? It looked uncomfortable.

Well, it was important to the Barlows. The Lopez Brothers certainly didn't deserve to keep it.  
He moved the necklace to his pocket, and then ensured that the toolkit's sliding plate was snugged in place. He had returned the tray, and closed the lid when footsteps returned to the stairs. This time, they were moving at a quick pace.

Immediately, he slid the toolkit under the bed, and then the case after it.

The key was in the lock as Vin made it to the window. The door pressed open as his foot left the sill. 

PART 2:

"How'd it go?" Ezra asked as he walked alongside Vin, back toward the Brown Bear.  
"Got it," Vin said.

"You certain it's the right one?"

"Big bird, all fancy and sparkly."

"Can I see it?"

"Best not on the crowded street."

"Any trouble?"

"I feel like a dirty criminal? That troubles me."

"Not all crime is filthy," Ezra quickly countered, brushing at Vin's coat. "But you are. I'm tidy."  
Vin snorted. "Only real problem I had was when you let one of the party get loose. How'd it go for you?"

Ezra tilted his head. "I had no problem joining their little soirée. I am, after all, a master at such things." He smiled rubbing his ring. "And I have the proper accoutrements to find conversation with skilled jewelers."

"Figured as much."

"They are a congenial bunch and remembered me from the trip from Four Corners. We chatted about life in that lovely burg. Rudolfo was pleased to talk about their planned life in San Francisco. Unfortunately, once the conversation turned toward business, the elder Lopez remembered that no one was watching their wares. I did my best to steer the conversation elsewhere, but he was insistent, and decided to check on their goods."

"You could've kept 'em longer. It might've meant my hide."

Ezra scoffed. "Oh, I could've thrown myself bodily in front of Alonzo, but that seemed a bit much. I did delay him, giving you more than enough time to complete the task. He was a determined young man, and to push it farther would have made me appear guilty." He pressed a hand to his chest. "Imagine that?" he said, innocently.

"Can't," Vin responded.

"We wouldn't want to lead them back to us, now would we?"

"You got a point."

"And besides, you could've taken him, if it proved necessary."

"Probably right," Vin agreed.

Ezra said nothing for a moment, but his expression showed that he had something else he wanted to say.

"What?" Vin started. "What do you have stuck in your craw?"

"I was wonderin'," Ezra started. "Were you able to see what else they had? Was it all of the inferior quality as that necklace, or did they have somethin' of real worth?"

"Wasn't nothing else in the toolkit, 'cept for some bits of stuff. The rest must have been in the case."

"Ah… pity," Ezra said forlornly. "I shouldn't have made my suggestion regarding the kit. Might've been worthwhile to know what else was available."

They had reached the Brown Bear Tavern, and found Andy and Maple waiting at the table where they'd left them. Excitedly, they stood as Vin and Ezra moved through the crowd to their table.

"Did you get it?" Maple started hopefully. She rubbed at her arm with one hand to calm herself.  
Andy shuffled. "We understand if you weren't able to." He blinked several times. Maple leaned against him, burying her head against his shoulder.

"We got what we went for," Vin told them, smiling as he reached into his pocket. Cupping his hand around the contents, he withdrew the necklace and placed it carefully in Maple's outstretched hands. Ezra's greedy gaze followed.

Maple's mouth opened in a joyful "O" as she stared at the garish necklace, then clenched her hand around the piece as if she never wanted to let it loose. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

She giggled gleefully, then wrapped one arm around Vin in a quick hug, clenching the necklace with her other hand. She stood, and rounded the table to hug Ezra – who smiled magnanimously.

"We were more than happy to help," Standish said.

"How did you get it from them?" Maple asked, her voice filled with wonder.

"Some things are best left a mystery," Ezra said, "But suffice it to say, the Lopez Brothers are none the wiser regarding who removed it from their possession."

Andy shook hands and pounded backs. "How can we ever thank you?"

"We can arrange to accept a payment," Ezra tried.

Vin gave him a sharp glance. "Think nothin' of it," the tracker told them.

Andy and Maple thanked them all again, then wished them well and then grabbed their bag and headed out of the Brown Bear.

And once they were gone, the Vin and Ezra settled at their table, and ordered dinner again. The server gave them an unpleasant look, remembering them from before. She made them pay first - with enough to cover the earlier meal that they'd never received. Ezra balked, but the town was crowded with train travelers. It was doubtful they'd find another open table at another restaurant.

Hungry, they awaited the return of the server from the kitchen, hoping it wouldn't take long.

"I hear that you help people."

Vin and Ezra looked up to see Alonzo Lopez, hat in hand, standing before them. They said nothing as they turned slowly to each other to exchange bemused expressions, and then returned their attention to Alonzo.

"Please…" the elder Lopez said. "We are in great need."

Vin nodded to an empty seat.

Alonzo gave them a thankful look as he sat down with them. "We've been robbed," he said. "While here in this town. Robbed! A horrible thief sneaked into our room and robbed my family! This thief is scum! He is worse than scum! Bastardo!"

Vin felt a sting from those words and opened his mouth to speak.

Ezra cut him off. "Now, why would you think that is possible? You're staying at the Mamie Hotel. Surely, they take good care of their customers."

Alonzo grimaced. "I would have thought this. I placed our valuables under the bed, to be safe. When I came back to the room, I discovered something was missing! It was as if the horrid thief knew where to look! There was a footprint on the windowsill! Someone came in through the window."

Vin tucked his feet further under the table – just in case. Ezra raised an eyebrow.

Alonzo went on, "We are jewelers. My father… my father was the great man who gave us everything. He was a master with gold." He placed a hand over his heart as he muttered, "Rest in Peace, Papa."

Vin bowed his head.

"We had the necklace given to us by the Perkins estate. They asked us to deliver it here when it was complete. Now it is lost! How could I be so stupid!" And he pulled at his hair in frustration. "We are ruined!"

Vin furrowed his brow, "Necklace from the Perkins Estate?' he said and looked to Ezra.

Ezra cleared his throat and asked, "It was valuable?"

"Very valuable."

"And it was not constructed with glass?"

"Glass?" Alonzo's face went blank. He couldn't speak for several moments, but he then shook his head vehemently. "No! A thousand times no! There are sapphires, emeralds, diamonds! All of the finest quality." Alonzo wagged a finger at them as if scolding. "Not glass! Worth many dollars! Entrusted to my family!"

Ezra continued, "And was this expensive necklace, by chance, in any particular shape?"

"Shape? It was un pavo, a peacock," Alonzo responded. "Most glorious!"

Ezra stared at Vin as he said, "It would appear that someone was hoodwinked."

Vin confusion was giving way to a sick feeling. "That young couple that rode up here with ya'll," he started. "Did you show it to them?"

Alonzo stiffened and his eyes moved slowly as he put two and two together. "Rudolfo… oh the fool! He…should never have. .. if Jaime hadn't encouraged him. Ugh!" he shook his head regretfully. "The Barlows, they wanted to see our work. They were very interested. Jaime told us to show them the best! I should have known better. But, I was careful! I kept a hawk's eye on them to make sure that nothing happened."

"Some people are diabolically untrustworthy," Ezra said in a commiserating tone.  
Alonzo shook his head. "They sneaked into our room? How could someone do that?"

Ezra said. "Sometimes horrible, degenerate people come into your room when you're unaware. They are callous and repulsive creatures that prey on the innocent."

"Ezra…" Vin mumbled, his ears were turning red with guilt.

"They are vile and without shame or moral compass," Ezra continued.

Alonzo was shaking his head woefully. "I do not know what to do."

"You haven't sought out the local law?" Ezra asked.

Lopez didn't speak at first, but finally said, "We are not of this country, though we wish to start out lives here. They will not trust us." He met Vin's eyes, and asked, "But can I trust you?"

"Mr. Lopez," Vin started. "I gotta tell you…"

"We'd be happy to help," Ezra responded. "Just give us a little time and we'll retrieve it for you."

7777777

"Should've told them the truth," Vin said.

"What good would that have done?"

"Would've made my conscience lighter," Vin responded.

"And make our wrists heavier with chains," Ezra said, holding his hands out as if shackled. "No, we need to get this corrected before Lopez decides to take a risk with Walters."

They made their way to the station, to the area where one could buy a seat on the freight wagon to Roosterville.

Maple and Andy were not waiting on the little bench outside the ticket office. After a little scouting, they found the two on a bench, around the corner, amid the crowd in the train station waiting area. The moment they were spotted, both looked away, huddling together on their bench, and trying to disappear.

"Mr. Barlow, Mrs. Barlow," Ezra greeted as he sat down beside them. His expression was cordial, and his voice light. "My, my, my, it is a lovely day for a ride to Roosterville."

"Why yes it is," Maple responded, lifting her head reluctantly. "And I wanted to let ya'll know how grateful we are for all you have done for us. I don't know how we would have gone on without our heirloom. It was so brave of you all to help us so." Maple looked to her dumbstruck husband.

"Yeah," he finally got out, "…brave."

"And we never could have done it without your help."

"Never… not never."

"And seein's how you're here, we wanted to thank you again for what ya'll's done." She was knotting at the handkerchief that Ezra had given her.

Vin had moved in and was nearly knee-to-knee with Andy. "Seems we've heard a story that's different from yours," he said.

"Bit of a conflict, yes," Ezra said. He sat forward in his seat, making it difficult for Maple to move. "Perhaps you can tell us --again, how the Lopez brothers ended up with the peacock necklace?"

"Well," Maple said, one arm tightly over her bag. "I asked if they might be able to fix my precious necklace which really wasn't worth much because it's only glass."

"They'd shown you other pieces that they were mending," Ezra started, "And you thought they might be able to assist you."

"Yes, and Rudolfo said they would," Maple said. "So he fixed it and when he was done, Jaime distracted us."

"Yea!" Andy put in. "He distracted us somethin' fierce!"

"And when we were being distracted, Rudolfo switched it out with some bits and pieces. They used sleight of hand to hide it."

"Horrible!" Ezra put in. "How does that man live with himself?"

"Funny thing, Alonzo tells it differently," Vin responded. "He says that the necklace was given to them to be fixed for some rich folk. They were delivering it to a lady here in town."

"That's a lie," Andy barked, trying to stand but unable to move due to Vin's proximity.

"Also, you claimed that they showed you other pieces that they were working on," Ezra explained. "And yet, in their repair kit, there was only the one piece, the peacock necklace. It must have been what was shown to you during their demonstration."

"The peacock's been in my family for generations!" Andy declared vehemently.

"So you're familiar with it?" Ezra asked. "You've handled it often and know it from front to back."

"Yes, of course," Maple put in.

"So, what color stones are used for the peacock's eyes?" Ezra asked.

They were stymied. "They're Blue!" shouted Maple as Andy said, "They're Green!" and then they switched to "Green" and "Blue", and then Maple said, "Blue-green!" as Andy said, "I never really noticed." Maple was trying to surreptitiously open her bag to peek in.

Vin held out a hand. "Hand it over. We'll get it back to the Lopez brothers."

"And we'll let you go," Ezra added. "But the offer only stands for the next five seconds. Give us trouble, and we'll alert the local authorities."

"You wouldn't want that," Vin said in a friendly tone. "We're doin' you a favor."

Maple stuck out her bottom lip and Andy looked as if he wanted to cry.

Ezra commented, "You can give it to us now, or give it to the sheriff at your hangin'. It's your decision."

"Seems a bit harsh," Vin mumbled. "Hanging them for this sort of business."

"They involved innocent citizens in their foul fowl quest," Ezra retorted, pointing at himself. "In the eyes of the law, that increases the penalty."

"Hmm," Vin responded. "That seems fair."

Andy reached for the carpet bag. Maple gave him a withering look and she opened it herself. She dug down into the bag and came up with a weighted stocking.

"Here!" she grumbled, slapping it into his open hand. "I hope you choke on it! Now leave us alone!" And she crossed her arms– Andy did the same.

Vin dropped the necklace out of the stocking to be sure that nothing had been switched and then smiled at the couple. "Thank you kindly," he said. He tried to hand the stocking back, but Maple wasn't moving. Self-consciously, Vin left it draped over her knee.

Ezra stood, touching the brim of his hat. "I would like to say that it has been a pleasure, but it hasn't."

And with that, Vin and Ezra turned and left the little bench. Behind them, Maple and Andy couldn't stand to look at each other.

"Can't believe they did that," Vin mumbled as they moved onward. "They made up that whole story to trick us into getting us to steal that necklace for them!"

Ezra shrugged. "Wish I had thought of a scheme like that."

Vin snorted. "No one would trust you enough to believe the story in the first place. You got an untrustworthy nature about you."

Ezra raised an eyebrow, but conceded the truth with a nod.

Vin shoved the necklace into his pocket. "I didn't think you got a good look at it earlier. You know the color of the peacock's eyes?"

Ezra gave him a knowing grin, "My observation skills are unmatched."

"It's only got one eye showin'," Vin said. "It's got its head turned like this." And he did a fair impression of a peacock in profile. "You said 'eyes'."

"Unmatched doesn't necessarily mean it's a good thing," Ezra said with a little laugh. "So, is the eye green or blue?"

Vin smiled as they hurried toward the Mamie. "Not sure if I should tell you."

"And why not?" Ezra exclaimed, his voice raising a little.

"Like I said, you got an untrustworthy nature about you," Vin told him.

"Let me see it then," Ezra said as he reached toward the tracker's mangy pocket. "It's not safe in there anyway. It's certain to fall through one of those myriad holes."

"Not on your life!" Vin replied, slapping away his reaching hand. "It's safer with the holes!"

Ezra pouted as he hurried alongside Vin. The train was pulling into town, making a hell of a commotion. There was no telling when the freight wagon to Roosterville would come through – nothing about Roosterville ran well.

"After we're finished here, our dinner had best be waitin' for us still at the Brown Bear," Ezra grumbled. "I'm halfway to starvation! My stomach feels as if it's digesting itself."

Vin chuckled, and then said, "Black." When Ezra threw him a confused expression, Vin told him confidentially. "The peacock's eye is black."

7777777

"Ebony!" Jaime declared when they asked the question. He was found sitting in the lobby, reading.

Vin nodded, accepting the response and he pulled the necklace from pocket.

Jaime sat forward and looked at the necklace in awe. "Amazing!" Jaime breathed out. "You are amazing! You both are amazing!" He chuckled lightly. "It's unbelievable what the Barlows tried to do. How d' you think they managed it? They really don't seem like the sort that'd break into a second-story room. Do you think it was Maple or Andy? Maple maybe. She seemed more adventurous. I guess it's hard to know anyone." He fondled the necklace, seeming to drink it in with his eyes. "Grand deceivers!"

"Well, they can be very convincing," Ezra responded.

"Can't believe that we were duped by them," Jaime went on. "I thought they were decent folks. I'm an idiot for believing them!"

"Yeah…" Vin drew out the word.

Ezra glanced around the room. "You might want to alert your brothers. I believe you all have a meeting soon with the owner."

Jaime glanced up at him, then away, and then he lowered his gaze again to the necklace. "They'll be here shortly, won't they?" Then his head shot up. "I'll get them! They'll be so happy!" he said as he stood. "They stepped out to the post office. I'll get them!"

Ezra and Vin watched him go. Once he was through the door, he took off in a run.

"That wasn't right… " Vin said.

Ezra nodded and both were about follow when Alonzo and Rudolfo came down the stairs with their cases. "You're here!" Alonzo said cheerfully. He reached them quickly and said a low voice, "Did you retrieve it?"

"We did," Vin said, turning his gaze to the doorway where Jaime had disappeared.

"Well?" Rudolfo said, holding out his hands. "Please, let me see it again. I have been so anxious."

"We gave it to your brother," Ezra told him.

Rudolfo held out his hands to Alonzo, "Already, you have it? Please, let me see."

Alonzo seemed confused. "Not I," he responded. "We are still waiting."

The door to the Mamie opened and a lovely older woman walked in, dressed in fine clothing, diamonds sparkled in her ears. Her graying brunette hair was upswept with a tiara-like comb holding it all together.

"She's here," Alonzo hissed.

"We gave it to your other brother," Vin told them.

"Tomas? But Tomas isn't here," Alonzo told him, bewildered. "He's only twelve years old."

Beside him, Ezra growled, "Hell and damnation!" and sprinted to the door. Vin was beside him as Ezra ran toward the train station. "Jaime is not their brother!"

Vin grimaced. There was a passing resemblance between the three men – the same hair color, skin tone, the way they dressed. And yet, they'd never seen Jaime with the cases. They'd never heard him speak about the jeweler's trade. They'd … assumed he was one of them. He was just another traveler.

They ran past the bench where Maple and Andy waited. The train station was abuzz with passengers, making their way to the teaming train. Vendors were packing into the place to ply their trade.

Vin and Ezra ducked back and forth through the mob, looking for Jaime who wasn't a Lopez.

PART 3:

Vin raced in front of Ezra and shoved past a cart. The owner squawked. Ezra muttered a quick "beg your pardon," and then did the same to the next vendor who ruthlessly tried to maneuver across the courtyard.

The tracker spotted the not-Lopez as he ducked into a train car. Vin shot through a break in the crowd, almost crawling over the tops of some of the loiterers, and then leaped into the open door.

Jaime, unaware of his tail, had made his way to the far end of the car. Other passengers milled about in the aisle, either taking their seats or taking up room.

"Hey!" Vin shouted. Jaime turned, and smiled. He gave Vin a little wave, then spun about to run down the stairs to the rear of the car.

"Dammit," Vin swore and went after him, and muttering apologies as he pushed and shoved his way through the offended passengers in the narrow lane. When he reached a large woman plugging up the works, he had to press rather hard against a substantial rear-end to make it past.

By the time he reached the far exit, Jaime would be long gone… unless.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Vin heard the honeyed tones of a loquacious southerner. He came down the stairs to find Ezra pressing the young man against the outside of the train car.

"Hey, there," Jaime said through a grin. "Fancy meeting you here."

Vin sauntered down the stairway and hopped down to join his compatriot. "Hey Ez, seems you caught up with an old friend," Tanner stated.

Ezra nodded. One hand was wound into the fabric of Jaime's shirt, with his other hand resting on the gun at his hip. "Fancy that," Ezra responded.

Vin moved clear of the stairway to let new passengers enter. Nobody seemed to be paying them much attention –all too intent on getting settled on the train.

Ezra stated, "I believe you have somethin' that should be in the care of the Brothers Lopez – Jewelers Extraordinaire."

Jaime smiled still. "Just keepin' it safe."

"Seems they're tryin' to deliver it at this moment to its owner," Vin told him.

"Right," Jaime said with a nod. "I was going to meet them later."

"They need it now," Ezra went on. "And seein' as we injudiciously allowed you to come into possession of this necklace, perhaps you should return it so that they can complete the exchange." He extended a hand toward the man.

"Right, right." And Jaime's expression changed to something more devious as he met Vin's gaze. "You gave it to me, didn't you? It's not as if I stole it."

"It was 'cause I thought you were someone you weren't," Vin quickly countered, and made a face. "I was tryin' to do the right thing."

Jaime continued, "We can break it apart, take it some big city and get money for the gems. A lot of money. I'd share it with you. I'm not greedy. More than enough to go around."

Ezra almost spoke, but Vin cut him off with, "It don't belong to you! And it definitely don't belong to us!"

Maple and Andy suddenly came through the crowd, intent on the group. "What are all ya'll doing here?" Maple asked, her eyes glued on Jaime.

"Just tryin' to make a deal," Jaime said. "A good deal that'd benefit all of us. Like I said, there's plenty to go around."

"No deals!" Vin growled. "Hand it over, Jaime. We need to get it back to the others."

But the young man was looking past him, over Vin's shoulder to Maple and Andy, imploring them.

"You got it?" Maple asked from behind them.

"Sir," Ezra's gaze snapped between Jaime and the couple. "You all had best not give us any trouble. We don't care for trouble."

But trouble came anyway. Jaime nodded and Maple swung her bag, clobbering Vin upside the head.

Andy leapt onto Ezra. They spun about, and slammed into the side of the car.

The clout from Maple offended Vin more than hurt him and he snagged Maple's arm before she could try it again. She fought like a wild cat, thrashing and clawing.

Ezra had the wind knocked out of him. Andy pressed hard against the wheezing conman, pinning him to the car, and gave Ezra a somewhat apologetic look.

In response to that, Ezra brought his knee up sharply, making brutal contact with a rather sensitive area. Andy let out a gasp, went white, and released him immediately.

The crowd pressed in. A woman in a brown shirt and trousers grabbed onto Vin and yanked him away from Maple. "What're you doin'?" she shouted. She was a formidable-looking person, and Vin didn't want to try her.

"I didn't start it!" Vin declared, and tried to wrench himself clear. "And I dinnet hit her!" he said, pointing at Maple.

"That man touched me!" the fat woman from the train shrieked from above.

Vin grimaced.

Jaime was running away, headed along the length of the train as the woman on the train continued to babble about the offense.

"Ezra!" Vin shouted.

The conman stumbled away from the crumpled Barlow. He drew in a breath, and then gamely took off after Jaime.

The woman in brown, pushed Vin away from Maple. The big woman on the train was spewing out a torrent of words that hardly formed a coherent thought. Andy was curled on the platform in agony.

Maple's bag came at Vin's head again with a solid whack. He saw stars.

"Hey!" the woman said, still holding Vin in place. She glared at Maple. "You stop that! That's not ladylike. And you, up there, Izza! We heard you! All that noise isn't doing anyone any good! What the heck are you all doin'?"

But Izza kept up her wail.

"Run, Jaime!" Maple shouted after the escaping man. Then, she gave Andy a little shove with her foot. "Get that gamblin' fella, Andy! Get him!"

Andy moaned and clutched at his crotch, but otherwise didn't move.

Annoyed, Maple tucked her bag under her arm. She looked from Vin, to the woman, to Izza on the rail car. Then, with a tight nod, she took off after Ezra and Jaime. Vin tried to follow, but the woman in brown impeded him.

"I didn't do anything to that woman!" Vin said, pointing to the big lady. "Nothin' outside of move past her in the train car!"

Sheriff Walters suddenly appeared behind Izza in the train, having boarded via the stairs on the other end. "What's going on here?" he shouted over her. "Odette? What happened?"

The woman in brown shook her head. "Tryin' to sort that out, Sheriff. Seems like we have a mess of folk acting like fools!"

Walters grimaced, mostly because Izza's voice was loud enough to pierce through a skull. "Izza," he started, settling a hand on her shoulder.

That brought an even louder scream from Izza. She turned on Walters, her arms flailed about in the narrow space, looking like someone was juggling two great hams. 

Walters made a strangled sound as he tried to get away.

Odette sighed, and said to Vin, "Yeah, that's Izza. She does that." She loosened his hold. "So, what are you all about?"

Finally able to pull away, Vin said, "It's not what you think!" He pointed after Maple, "That woman tried to make off with an expensive piece of jewelry, and so did the man that ran that way."

"The one in the red jacket? He's the type that'd do somethin' shifty."

Vin stepped back. "Usually, yes. But I'm after the other one." He glanced up at the train, and seeing no sign of Walters emerging, he turned and took off after the others.

 

7777777

When Vin caught up with them, he found Jaime splayed out on his stomach at the end of the platform some distance beyond the train. Ezra was sitting on his back, and above them, Maple whaled away with her bag at Ezra's head. Standish was doing his best to protect his noggin and to keep the wriggling Jaime from rising.

"Ah, Mr. Tanner," Ezra said brightly when Vin arrived. The crowd was almost gone, dispersing into the train or fleeing the area.

Whack… whack.

"Need any help?"

Whack …whack.

"Ah, yes. Help would be… helpful at this moment."

Vin moved in. One swift movement, and he had his arms around Maple, pinning her. Jaime took that moment to try to escape, flopping mightily and momentarily dislodging the gambler from his back.

He flipped like a fish, but Ezra wasn't about to let him go. Standish slammed his weight down again on the young fella, stilling him.

"Sir," Ezra said, leaning in close. "I would suggest that you give up. Certainly, the local law will be here shortly, so we'd best make this quick."

"He's here nearby," Vin said, working hard to keep Maple restrained.

"Walters?" Ezra asked.

"Yup. Was stuck in a train car last I saw him."

"Sheriff Walters," Ezra said, his voice dripping with discontent. "My, that does not bode well for you," he told Jaime. "Sir, I understand the lure of wealth, and your actions might have seemed well-thought out at the moment, but let me assure you, a jail cell in Ridge City is not a welcoming place. Give up the necklace immediately, and we'll let you loose. You should be able to escape before the notorious Sheriff Walters arrives."

"Goes for you, too," Vin said in Maple's ear. She stopped trying to break away from Vin, and let her arms drop to her side as she sighed. "Ya'll might end up in a jail cell alongside this one."

"But you gave it to me!" Maple hissed. "You all are the ones who stole it."

Jaime looked startled at that revelation.

"Under false pretenses!" Ezra got in, and he craned his neck, looking for Walters. His quick gaze caught Vin's, and the tracker realized the difficulty they would be in if Walters caught up to what was going on.

"This won't go well for no one," Tanner muttered at them.

Ezra added, "I doubt that either of you wish to deal with the law. It's time you gave up the purloined piece, and let us return it to the Brothers Lopez." And he made a little bounce on Jaime's back, and the man let out an 'Oof'. "The sheriff is coming. Decide now. You know what's right."

Jaime gasped, "Yes, yes, I agree."

Ezra moved off his back and Jaime rolled over. He pulled the colorful necklace from his pocket and handed it to Ezra.

The conman held it, his gaze fixed upon the jewels. His eyes took on a faraway cast and his jaw dropped a fraction. His whole body tensed, as if ready to bolt with the expensive piece in his hands.

Vin dropped his hold on Maple and grabbed Ezra's arm. He had to wrench the necklace free. "We gotta go! Now!"

Ezra blinked and seemed to come out of whatever spell had held him.

"Now!" Vin said as dropped the necklace into his pocket and darted off the end of the platform.  
Together, they hurried back to the Mamie Hotel.

7777777

Within the lobby of the Mamie Hotel, they could see the two real Lopez brothers at a table with the brunette woman. Her fingers flashed with rings.

On the table, it contents covered with a piece of red velvet, a tray seemed to hold her necklace hidden.

When Vin and Ezra came through the door, Rudolfo glanced up. With a gesture, he told them to stay where they were, that he was coming. He spoke a word to his brother before heading their way.

Rudolfo looked anxious. "Did Jaime take it?"

"Yeah, he did," Vin said with a serious nod. "And we got it back."

Rudolfo tsked. "I should have suspected it. We met him last week in Bakersville. He was to travel to San Francisco. We thought he would be good company." The young jeweler sighed. "He was interested in our business – very interested…" his voice trailed off as glanced to the table where Alonzo was in deep conversation with Mrs. Perkins. "He was so easy to trust."

Ezra nodded in commiseration. "Those are the worst sort," he told him.

"May I have it?" Rudolfo exclaimed quietly.

"Yeah," Vin said, and put his hand in his pocket. As he drew out the necklace, both Rudolfo and Ezra gazed intensely at the costly piece.

Rudolfo quickly took the necklace from Vin and cupped it in his hand. He examined it. Yes," he finally whispered. "Thank you, so much!" He clenched it to chest. "Thank you for retrieving it."  
"If a reward might be forthcoming…" Ezra started.

Vin gave Ezra a jab to the ribs. "We're glad to help."

Ezra frowned, and muttered, "Yes, of course. Glad to do all of this for free."

"I must..." Rudolfo glanced to the other group. "I must rejoin them." He nodded, smiled and ducked away to return to the others.

Once he reached the table, Rudolfo touched his brother's shoulder and the man begged pardon of Mrs. Perkins as he stood.

Rudolfo picked up a covered tray from the table with his free hand, as Alonzo grabbed the tool kit that had been at his knees. They moved a distance away to the far corner of the lobby where they bowed their heads in conversation. Alonzo set the tool kit on a nearby table and cracked it open.

Mrs. Perkin's curious gaze followed them.

"Now that this is completed," Ezra said in a quiet voice, "Perhaps we can return to the Brown Bear and see if any of our dinners are still about."

Vin saw a movement at the door, noting that Jaime had arrived, with Maple and a limping Andy. Apparently, they'd managed to avoid Walters.

"We got trouble," Vin muttered. None of them looked happy.

After a moment, Rudolfo looked up from his work with Alonzo, and spotted Jaime. He scowled, and gave Ezra and Vin a sharp look as if to say, "take care of them!"

With a sigh, Vin approached the three, saying, "You'd best let them alone." In a confidential tone he added, "Ya'll know ya done wrong. No reason to make things worse."

Ezra hadn't joined him. He'd moved forward to watch the Lopez brothers and the necklace.

Vin found himself unable to corral three people at once, so Maple and Andy quickly made their way close to the proceedings. He did what he could to keep Jaime away, but at this point, it hardly made any difference, so with a frustrated motion, he let Jaime join the others.

Jaime smiled at Vin and moved in to see.

Rudolfo and Alonzo both gave Vin the stink eye. Mrs. Perkins looked up in surprise and said, "Oh My!" For a moment, Vin thought she was going to be upset at the audience, but instead she beamed, and tossed her head, as if to better show off her diamond earrings. She smiled smugly at the brothers.

After a moment of hesitation, Alonzo moved forward with a little velvet-covered tray. He set it down on the table, and, with a practiced flourish, pulled the covering away to reveal their work.

The peacock necklace was pinned pin place to best show off its overdone beauty. It sparkled in the sunlight streaming through the big front window at the Mamie.

Ezra leaned forward to get a better view. Jaime, Maple and Andy moved closer. Vin took up the best spot for muscling in if necessary.

Mrs. Perkins gasped. "It's beautiful! I am delighted to see it again!" she purred. "You repaired it wonderfully! It's perfect!" She touched it lightly as if devouring it with her fingertips. "I must have it on! I must!"

"Stop her!" a voice called from the doorway. Everyone turned as a woman charged in, raven-haired, dressed as finely as the brunette. "I am Mrs. Perkins! This harlot is a phony!"

The brunette sneered. "Honey, I was Mrs. Perkins long before you."

"I am the last Mrs. Perkins!" the younger woman declared. "And that's what counts!"

Everyone drew back as the new woman moved forward. The brothers grabbed their cases and stepped away from the impending melee, leaving the necklace on the table.

"Aren't you going to do something about this?" Vin asked the departing brothers.

Alonzo shrugged. "The estate paid us. We have delivered the repaired necklace to a Perkins," he said. "Our task is complete." He tipped his hat as he scuttled away with his brother.

Vin turned toward the women, and mumbled, "Come on, Ezra. We gotta make sure the right person ends up with that flashy necklace."

But Ezra was already moving in the other direction. "That's why we're following them," Ezra said and bolted off after the brothers.

The two Mrs. Perkins both had their hands on the necklace while Jaime, Maple and Andy stood close behind them. Ezra was already through the door – so Vin went with him.

7777777 

They caught the brothers before they reached the station, where the train was chuffing and ready to leave.

"Well now," Ezra drawled as he pulled Rudulfo to a stop. "Where's that expensive necklace?"

"The Perkins widows, they have it. You have seen this!" Rudolfo said quickly. "We must go now, to catch the train."

"Come now," Ezra said. "Do you want me to believe that the ornament you presented was the same as the necklace taken from Jaimie?"

The brother looked at Ezra in fear.

"It certainly was a good match, and it displays that you are fine jewelers. With that in mind, shouldn't you be able to tell that the jewels in that particular piece were glass? Perhaps it was an honest mistake?" Ezra smiled. "You made a copy while you had the original in your hands because you appreciated the … beauty… of the bird." His grin grew wider. "Honest mistake," he repeated.

The brothers seemed beaten.

"I know how it happened. Somehow," Ezra went on, "while you were preparing it for presentation, the two necklaces were confused. You already had the copy ready because you didn't have the original in hand. You meant to remove the copy and replace it with the original." He fluttered his hands and put on a bewildered expression. "Sometimes things get confused when you're in a hurry, am I correct?"

Vin chuckled softly, then said, "Best give it up now. No need to involve anyone else in this, right? The law won't look kindly."

Cowed, Rudolfo set the toolkit down and opened it. They hadn't had time to secret the necklace into the hidden compartment, but it was under the removable tray. With a hesitant hand, Alonzo handed it over. Ezra snatched it away before Vin had the chance to stop him. 

He let the gambler have it for the moment. After Standish scrutinized it, Vin asked, "It the real thing?"

The kit still open, Ezra snared the loupe from the tray. Fixing it in his eye, he examined the jewels before grinning widely. His fingers started to close greedily around the necklace, and that was enough for Vin.

With force, he pulled it free of Ezra's fingers and muttered, "It's for your own good," before dropping the necklace into his pocket again.

Ezra let the loupe fall into his hand, and handed it over to Alonzo. "You do fine work," he told Alonzo. "The copy was an excellent piece. In spite of all this, I wouldn't mind seeing what else you have available."

The boys gazed toward the train, obviously wanting to get on board. It was Alonzo who said, "That was all we had."

Ezra indicated the big case. "But certainly, you have other pieces."

"The copy was kept in the case. That was all," Rudolfo explained. "To deter theft," he added with a shake of his head. "We thought that any thief would look in the case and forget about the toolkit. If they stole from us, they would have taken the copy."

Alonzo went on, "Our papa left us with nothing but his tools and his knowledge. We spent everything we had on making that copy." He looked morose. "We were hoping…"

"To cheat those women out of what they were supposed to get?" Vin completed. He gave Ezra a jab. "Come on. Let's get this to where it's supposed to go."

 

7777777

There were more people inside the hotel when they returned. The proprietor was trying to quiet down the rabble. The Widows Perkins had been separated, but were snapping out bon mots and pithy retorts at each other. Jaime stood near the table, watching the shiny necklace like a magpie. Maple and Andy were together at a settee near the action, keeping watch on everyone.  
The necklace waited at the center of everything.

As Vin and Ezra moved into the room, Alonzo and Rudolfo came in after them.

With a disconsolate sigh, Vin strode into the center of the storm, with Ezra alongside. Disgusted, he picked up the displayed necklace with one hand as everyone gasped. The widows lurched toward them. He held up his other hand to stop them.

"This one is a fake," he said. "Ask these fellas or find someone in town that'll give you a straight answer 'cause I'm not sure if they will."

With a flick, he handed the fake to Ezra, and pulled the genuine article from his pocket. "This one is the real thing. If you ask me, they look the same. One is probably a whole lot less troublesome than the other."

The room was filled with gasps of astonishment.

He dropped the genuine necklace to the red velvet tray.

A roar of incredulity rose up. Vin was turning to go when a woman rushed through the door. "Mother!" she called.

The brunette, already struggling against the other widow for the necklace, looked up. Both grimaced, and muttered, "Bernice…"

"How could you!" Bernice cried. "How could you! You know he left it to me. It's in Daddy's will!"

It was time to go, Vin decided. Time to cut and run – to let Walters decide on any business that was left to be sorted.

The crowd let them through. Odette, from the train station, was among them. She watched them carefully, and asked "Two necklaces?" She shook her head, not knowing the story, but she asked, "If one is real and one is fake, how are we supposed to believe that the real one is on that tray?"

Vin moaned. "You have to trust us!" he said, glancing quickly at Ezra who could only shake his head. Vin went on, "As far as we can figure, we finally got it right."

Ezra was still moving, heading toward the door. Alonzo held out his hand when Ezra reached him, but the gambler tried to brush past. Vin grabbed Ezra and made him hand over the fake necklace.

Tanner made a show of handing it to Alonzo, to make certain that Odette saw the exchange.  
Alonzo took the necklace with an unenthusiastic expression, but Rudolfo leaned in and reminded, "It is excellent work. We will display it in our front window when we open Lopez Brothers in San Francisco!"

In any case, it was no longer the problem of the men from Four Corners.

And then the brothers, swindlers, hurried off toward the train station.

Jaime, a man willing to accept stolen merchandise, ready to betray his friends, darted past a moment later. He hesitated as if he didn't want to catch up with the Lopez boys, but the train wasn't going to wait, so he followed close behind.

A moment after, Maple and Andy left. The young husband still limped as they hurried, and his bride clutched tightly at her handbag as made their way to where the freight wagon was waiting – the driver looking annoyed. She gave Vin a dirty look. They were schemers, con artists, troublemakers, liars.

Ezra and Vin walked side-by-side on the boardwalk, letting them go.

"Sure am glad that's over," Vin sighed.

"As am I," Ezra responded.

"I sure hope we can get our dinner now."

And a voice behind them said, "Well now, what's going on here?"

They both turned to find Sherriff Walters behind them.

"Ah, Sheriff," Ezra said pleasantly. "How might we be of assistance?"

"You all are comin' with me," he grumbled. "Now."

They were directed to the jailhouse.

With a sigh, defeated, they went were Walters led.

The train moved slowly out of town as they headed to the jail. Alonzo and Rudolfo were in the first car looking straight ahead as if trying to put this all behind them. The last passenger car held Jaime. He smiled when he saw them, and waved.

The freight wagon to Roosterville left immediately after the train. It didn't seem to be comfortable travel, and neither Maple nor Andy looked pleased as they kept their heads down as they left town. At least they were gone – and weren't going to cause any more trouble.

At the jailhouse door, Walters said dryly, "You've got some explaining to do."

"My, do we have a story to tell," Ezra responded. He smiled congenially at the Walters, and then to Vin, saying, "Let me do the talking." 

7777777 

 

Gambler and tracker stood side by side, leaning against the cell door of the unpleasant jailhouse in Ridge City, waiting for news.

The conman had spun a fantastic tale. With all the other participants gone, he could get away with whatever he pleased – and he went on for quite a while until the tale was a confusing mess – not terribly unlike what had really happened.

When Walters tried to get collaboration out of Vin, Ezra had scoffed, saying, "Mr. Tanner is a near-mute. Gettin' more than two words out of him at a time is a colossal chore."

In the end, Vin nodded mostly, against his better judgment.

The necklace was currently in the hands of young Miss Bernice Perkins. The sheriff had taken Ezra's advice, and sent for an expert in town, a pawn broker named Hawley, who could judge the quality of the jewels. Hopefully he would be a good and honest man.

It was hard to find that sort in Ridge City.

"This is what comes of attemptin' to the do the right thing," Ezra muttered.

"We tried…" Vin started. "Don't see how it got so wrong." He sighed. "Hopefully we'll get let loose before nightfall so we can head home."

"If that doesn't happen, perhaps we can find room at the Mamie? A simpleton could break into it, but it is the finest hotel in town."

In the quiet, Vin's stomach growled discontentedly. "Still haven't had our supper," he mumbled.  
"Of this, I am well aware," Ezra responded. "Paid for it twice…"

"I want some dinner."

"With any luck, our story will be enough, and if the jewels are decreed to be genuine, we'll be out soon."

And again silence as people milled around outside.

"We tried to do a good deed," Vin said after a moment. "Tried to shine that candle…"

Ezra chuckled. "I should have said it at the time, but whenever I hear people spouting that particular quote about performing good deeds bein' like a candle in the darkness, I can only think of a different saying."

Vin leaned against the cell door and said quietly, "No good deed goes unpunished?"

"That's the one."

THE END


End file.
